Pet insurance has existed for a very long time since pets often have health problems that require major surgeries, treatment and the like. However, most current pet insurance systems are very cumbersome and do not allow a pet owner to rapidly obtain the insurance. Furthermore, most of the existing systems do not provide a veterinarian or pet hospital with an easy to view status of any particular pet so that the veterinary may not know, at the time of a major surgery or treatment, if the pet is going to be covered by insurance which would be desirable. In addition, most existing pet insurance systems take so long to process a claim that both the pet owner and the veterinarian or pet hospital are unhappy with the delay.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a pet insurance system and method that overcomes the above limitations and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.